Naishi
Naishi, or Naishi the Fool, is the first mate of the RedClaw Pirates, as well as the crew's most skilled martial artist, and the only user alive of the Kuroitei (Black Hand) way of fighting, besides his master, Koiji. Appearence Naishi is a tall young man of slim, yet muscular, constituition. His hair is of the same dark brown tone of his eyes, and is kept messy, as if reflecting his ordinary rebeliousness. Regarding his clothes, Naishi always says that he wears what he feels comfortable with, meaning that he normally dresses sleeveless shirts and his favorite black jacket, no matter if training or sleeping. Personality Naishi is all the time, exceptionally when fighting, very hot headed and has problems keeping calm and collected. He always acts impulsively and thinks little before acting, and prefers to talk with his fists than with words. Relationships Crew Naishi's relation with his crew is good. None of them is disliked by him and no one dislikes him, though small conflitcs with Karen RedClaw regarding his hygiene often occurs. The only tempestuous relation is the one he has with his captain, Macabre RedClaw. Both pirates' personalities are opposites, and both are proud martial artists, thus creating a mix of rivalry and friendship between the two. Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Naishi, disciple of the Chisei Dojo, is able to fight many fighting styles known through the world, including karate, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, kung fu and many more. His greater tryumph, however, is the technique known as the Black Hand, Kuroitei. This technique, achieved by years and years of training, allows him to control all the tension passing through his body, being able to absorb half of the tension caused by a blocked attack, transfer the remaining half to one of his muscles for then release an enhanced blow, using his strenght combined with the tension absorbed by his muscles. The Kuroitei is not considered a fighting style by itself, but a "way of fighting", because of the variety of possibilities to combine it with pratically any style. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armament History The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance Adopted by Master Koiji of the Black Hand, Naishi was trained his entire life to become the successor to the style. His temper, however, made impossible for him to receive the blessing from his master. So, angry for being refused another time, the Fool went to find Macabre RedClaw and take his bounty. However, he ended up fighting along the pirate against the Captain Lukas Kora, and left to become his first mate. Later in the arc, Naishi finds himself involved fighting with the bounty hunter Celt de Freas, in the town of Resaf, but didn't have any major participation in this second part. Unforgiven Swords In the second arc, Naishi's participation gets reduced, for the most part. He loses a fight to the Unforgiven Swords strongest member, Hound, almost dying, which resulted on him staying unconcious for a long time. Later, in Ver-Ashtra, he fights with his captain, with the objective of getting Macabre out of the state he was, so they could fight the Swords properly. When the last conflict between the RedClaw Pirates and the Unforgiven Swords finnaly happens, Naishi watches the fight of Ainer Grave against Hound, defeating later, with little effort, Hiruna Kanpare Nu. Bounty History 'First Bounty: ' 20,000,000 - Reason: Defeating, along with Macabre RedClaw, Marine Captain Lukas Kora 'Second Bounty: ' 35,000,000 - Reason: His involvement in the events ocurred on Ver-Ashtra, resulting in his captain's alliance with Ainer Grave and the defeat of Aman Freel and Hiruna Kanpare Nu by his hand Trivia *He was tought specifically to contrast with Indomitable Souls' protagonist and his captain Macabre RedClaw Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza